bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 4
is the fourth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime. Summary Just before the practical test of the U.A. Entrance Exam begins, all the participants stand in awe over the sheer size of the training field. Izuku notices Ochaco Uraraka (the girl who had saved him from falling earlier) and wants to thank her, but he is stopped by fellow participant, Tenya Iida. Tenya had yelled at him earlier to stop muttering in the auditorium. Tenya warns Izuku not to distract Ochaco, while everyone else talks about how they've already counted him out of passing the exam. The exam suddenly begins, and everyone rushes inside the test area, leaving Izuku behind. He follows closely behind but is halted when an enemy robot worth one point attacks him. He is saved by Yuga Aoyama, who uses his navel laser to destroy the robot before moving on to others. Izuku scrambles around the area looking for robots to destroy but finds that the vast majority have been taken out by other participants. Elsewhere, the panel of U.A. judges discuss what it takes to pass the exam, including speed, strength and a calm mind. As the test comes to an end, Izuku finds himself sitting at zero points when a giant robot worth zero points appears. Everyone flees in panic while Izuku is paralyzed with fear. The robot smashes a few buildings and traps Ochaco underneath the debris. As the robot moves closer, it threatens to crush the girl. Seeing the girl who helped him earlier in danger is enough to get Izuku up and rushing to her aid. Filled with adrenaline, Izuku conjures the power of One For All and uses it to leap high into the air and deliver a powerful smash to destroy the robot. All the other participants watch in awe, while the panel of U.A. judges praise Izuku for his self-sacrifice. Having used One For All for the first time, Izuku begins feeling the physical repercussions of his new Quirk; his legs and his right arm are broken from his efforts. He free falls from the air and tries to use One For All to make a safe landing, but is saved by Ochaco before he hits the ground. The practical test is then declared over, much to Izuku's displeasure as he blacks out. The other participants' comment on Izuku's Quirk, calling him incredible wondering if he was intentionally looking weak to fool them. Tenya is the only one to take notice of his heroism and even questions if Izuku recognized saving others may have played a part in the exam all along. Izuku falls unconscious, but school nurse and Pro-Hero, Recovery Girl, arrives to heal his injuries. One week later, Izuku receives his examination results, and after not talking to All Might during that time, he expects to fail. The school sent the aforementioned results via a holographic message inside an envelope, with All Might delivering the news. All Might apologizes for not contacting Izuku earlier and announces that he will be a new teacher at U.A. High. All Might explains that although Izuku did fine on the written test, he still scored zero points on the practical, upsetting Izuku. All Might continues, showing him a video of Ochaco asking Present Mic to give her points to Izuku because he saved her. All Might explains that the judges were looking for more than just defeating enemies. The judges rewarded rescue points for heroic deeds during the test. Izuku scored 60 rescue points, giving him more than enough to pass the exam. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *U.A. Entrance Exam (Finished) Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 4 de:Startlinie (Episode) es:Episodio 4